<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>new year ( new us ) by smartbuckley</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28252776">new year ( new us )</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/smartbuckley/pseuds/smartbuckley'>smartbuckley</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>you will get a sentimental feeling ( buddiemas 2020 ) [11]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>9-1-1 (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Established Relationship, Fluff, Hints at a Future Proposal, M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 19:08:50</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>637</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28252776</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/smartbuckley/pseuds/smartbuckley</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Eddie is thinking about new years resolutions.</p>
<p>----</p>
<p>Written for day eleven of buddiemas - new year's resolutions.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Evan "Buck" Buckley/Eddie Diaz</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>you will get a sentimental feeling ( buddiemas 2020 ) [11]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2051046</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>58</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>new year ( new us )</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>He’s folding laundry on the couch when Eddie walks in through the front door with a bag of groceries on his arm. Buck can’t help the smile that forms as he watches Eddie remove his shoes and then head towards the kitchen, putting the few groceries he bought away, remaining quiet, a sure sign that there’s something on Eddie’s mind. Buck remains quiet, continuing to fold the laundry as Eddie finishes up before he hears his boyfriend sigh and then make his way towards Buck on the couch, shifting the laundry on the couch so he can sit next to him with another sigh.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“What’s going on?” Buck questions after a few minutes of silence, staring at Eddie carefully while still folding the laundry. Eddie remains quiet for a few more minutes before sighing once more.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“What were your resolutions for this past year?” Eddie asks and Buck finds himself looking up at his boyfriend, slightly confused.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I uh, didn’t really have any? I mean, I guess to be more confident in myself? To not do something without thinking it through first, especially at work,” Buck says after a moment, biting on his lower lip as he stares at Eddie, wondering what’s going through his boyfriend’s mind.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Why? What were yours?” Buck asks after a minute, looking at Eddie carefully before continuing to fold the laundry in front of him. When Buck doesn’t hear anything after a few more minutes, he finds himself looking up, blinking in surprise to see Eddie staring at him with a soft smile.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“To prove to you how much I love you every day,” Eddie whispers and Buck can feel his cheeks turning red as he briefly looks down before clearing his throat and looking back up at his boyfriend with a small smile. They might be dating for close to a year now, but sometimes Eddie could say something so sweet and Buck would still turn into goo because --- what else could he possibly do.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“And do you think you accomplished your resolution?” Buck asks with a small uptick of his upper lip, and he’s pretty sure his eyes are beginning to water because of how happy Eddie makes him.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I think I did pretty well, yeah,” Eddie says a moment later, leaning forward to kiss Buck. Buck finds himself getting lost in the kiss, placing his hand against Eddie’s neck, fingers curling to pull Eddie closer, the laundry getting ruffled as Eddie moves, his hands going around Buck’s waist as Buck lays backwards and Eddie moves on top of him.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Why were you thinking about new year's resolutions?” Buck eventually manages to ask between kisses, his legs wrapped around Eddie as Eddie grinds into him before stopping with a small huff of laughter.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Just trying to figure out what to do for this year’s resolutions,” Eddie replies, breaking away with a smile, his fingers running through Buck’s hair and tugging lightly, Buck closing his eyes briefly. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“And have you come to any decisions?” Buck asks a moment later, opening his eyes and looking at Eddie, shifting his body a little so he’s more comfortable, arching one of his eyebrows when Eddie looks up at him with a small smirk.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yeah, I think I have a couple of things in mind,” Eddie admits, and Buck finds himself tilting his head, wondering what’s going through his boyfriend’s mind, noticing that Eddie is playing with his ring finger as his heart pounds inside of his chest, and he wonders if that means what he think it means.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Well, here’s to hoping your resolutions come to fruition,” Buck whispers, moving upwards to kiss Eddie once more, smiling into the kiss as Eddie chuckles, the two of them completely forgetting about the laundry, the time, and anything else as they get lost in one another.</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>As always, I hope you enjoyed the story. Comments are appreciated, loved and always responded to. Come yell at me on my <a href="https://anakinshayden.tumblr.com">tumblr</a>.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>